Surfin' Legs for Wahines
Surf's Up is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Chloe *Lil *Sissi the Surfing Plate *Old Sparkle the Surfing Plate *Ed the Sea Hooter *Sandcastle Baby One *Sandcastle Baby Two *Sheazamm the Wizard Goldfish Summary Surfin' Legs One and One/Half wants to surf at Baby Dune Bridge, but a basking goldfish-shaped wiccan of the sea tries to prevent him from finding the beach until he sees that Surfin' Legs One and One/Half and their surfing plates have learned enough rad moves to surf there. Recap ﻿Chloe is in the park, running by pretending surfing, with her magical closet imported with her in a sunflowers-patterned wagon. She introduces himself to the viewer as Surfin' Legs One/Half, who is surfing right now. She sings Surfer Run for your lives as he pretends to surf. The backyard transforms into a beach and Chloe puts on her baby blue wave-patterned cap, very dark blue coat and silver googly bikini by showing the viewer her surfing plate, Old Sparkles. She walks in the sand and meets a hip-hop-dancing goldfish. The goldfish tells Surfin' Leg One/Half that he is called Sheazamm by all the lifeguards of all beaches. So Surfin' Leg One/Half asks where Baby Dune Bridge is, the most sandy bridge the lifeguards ever seen. Sheazamm asks her if she knows any special moves for surfing. Surfin' Legs One/Half does "the glasses surf", but Sheazamm tells him that it is not a rad move. Surfin' Legs One/Half then does "the flat beak" to see if it is a rad move. He does not succeed. Surfin' Legs One/Half thinks, then shows him the "whirlpool surprise". Sheazamm confirms to him that the "whirlpool surprise" is a rad move. He asks if Pablo knows any other rad moves, but Surfin' Legs One/Half tells him that the "whirlpool surprise" is all she knows. The wiccan misleads Surfin' Legs One/Half, pointing in both directions, saying "Well... it could be up north, or it could be down south... or.... nothing!". Surfin' Legs One/Half casually remarks to the viewer that the goldfish is magically tough. Sheazamm then tells her to look for tiny huts. Surfin' Legs One/Half leaves the area. As she drives away, Sheazamm shouts her that he tricked her, because she doesn't have enough moves to surf the Baby Dune Bridge. Meanwhile, Surfin' Leg One (Lil of course), Her surfing plate Sissi and Ed the sea hooter goes to a dune buggy ride as they sings The Cruise Belly Dance & Song. Surfin' Leg Half/One screams at her a funny stop. Surfin' Leg One comes, get her with Old Sparkles and Surfin' Leg Half/One jumps to the back seat. then the ride continues. There Surfin' Legs One and Half/One meets Sandcastle Baby One, and Surfin' Leg One asks the baby if she and her stuff are at Baby Dune Bridge. The baby answers no, and corrects him and says that this is Kiki Thong Village instead of making follow directions. He then asks the Surfin' Legs if they has and rad surf moves and Surfin' Legs One answers yes, telling him that she can do the "flute oath course" and Surfin' Legs Half/One agree by doing her "whirlpool surprise". All moves on some tiny huts while singing Who Can Do That (That's Rad Surf). They ask the wiccan goldfish, this time at Kiki Thong Village, where the right place for rad surfing is. Sheazamm asks about their rad moves. Surfin' Legs One and Half/One demonstrate for the wiccan goldfish that they can do both the "whirlpool surprise", the "flute oath course" and the "slippery giant". Sheazamm is slightly more impressed than before. He asks them if they know any other rad moves, but the female surfers tell him that they don't know any others. Sheazamm then tells them to just keep going till they find paper boats. As they leave, Sheazamm tells the viewer that he tricked them into going somewhere else because they still don't have enough rad moves to surf at Baby Dune Bridge. He sings Tricked! Beaches's Mine. Old Sparkles and Sissi asks Sandcastle Baby One if he likes very much to ride in the dune buggy along with him. Sandcastle Baby One accepts. They reach a desertic sand with paper boat sculptures. They meet Sandcastle Baby Two and Sandcastle Baby One asks her if this is Baby Dune Bridge. Sandcastle Baby Two tells them that it is not Baby Dune Bridge at all. It is Paper-Veil Naturist Beach. Sandcastle Baby Two asks the female surfers if they have any rad moves and Surfin' Legs One and Half/One demonstrate the moves "whirlpool surprise", "flute oath course" and "sliperry giant". then all shares their moves by ankle off as they sing Who Can Do That (That's Rad Surf) for the second time. Sheazamm drives by in his rolling fishbowl and tells everyone that he has been watching their moves, and tells them the correct direction of Baby Dune Bridge, but Surfin' Leg Half/One realizes that he is the same wiccan that mislead them before. "We bet he knows where the very right place is after all!" The sandcastle babies exclaim happily. "And I bet he doesn't want us to find it!" Surfin' Leg One/Half says. The surfer troop follow him on a dune buggy ride as they sing The Cruise Belly Dance & Song for the second time. They follow The wiccan Sheazamm to Baby Dune Bridge, but they do not realize that it is Baby Dune Bridge. Sissi pulls herself backwards, frightening herself. Surfin' Leg One and the sandcastle babies try to pull Sissi forwards, but Sissi keeps frightened. She accidentally get down by pulling herself forwards, but she lands near a tiki. Surfin' Leg One/Half steps down it up and sees the tiki: the Baby Dune Bridge tiki! Old Sparkles and Sissi go into insta-happy mode because they then knows that he has succeeded. The surfers troop ask the wiccan goldfish why he had been trying to keep them from finding the right place. Sheazamm tells them that he had to, because he is the private owner of the Baby Dune Bridge. Everyone surf the waves and show off their moves while singing Surfer Run for your lives Lil invites everyone over for a lunch on the aquarium's self-service. They all accept as the beach transforms into input of the aquarium. They sing the end song and enter the self-service. Chloe opens the previously closed door and shouts "Hozircha Hayr". Reception ﻿This episode became one of the most popular The Backyardigans episodes, mainly with boys. Plush toys of Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone in surfing outfits were sold based on this episode. A talking Pablo figure was created, saying different phrases from this episode. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Chloe (Surfin' Leg One/Half) *Mama Jonas-Zoey TreCa as Lil (Surfin' Leg One) See also *Surfer Run for your lives *The Cruise Belly Dance & Song *Who Can Do That (That's Rad Surf) *Tricked! Beaches's Mine *Tall-Palm Beach *Pink-Sand Beach *Tiki Beach Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD